In certain prior art, service providers provide correction signals to end users for satellite navigation receivers via wireless signals, such as satellite wireless signals on the satellite L-band. In a GNSS constellation, each satellite clock may have a satellite clock bias or clock error that can be measured with reference to a GNSS system clock time, among other alternatives. The correction data contains corresponding clock bias or clock solutions for each satellite within view or reception range, at the mobile receiver of the end user. The satellite clock bias with a respective satellite identifier is transmitted to end users or subscribers of the satellite correction signal. There is a latency between the phase measurements of reference satellite receivers that are used to determine correction data and receipt of the correction data at the mobile receiver of the end user. The timeliness, update rate and latency at which the satellite clock bias is provided to the satellite navigation receivers of end users can impact the precision of position estimates of the satellite navigation receivers. For example, the estimated reference orbital position of the satellite can be impacted by error in the clock bias or clock solutions, which, in turn, can contribute to error or less precision in the position solutions of the satellite receiver. Accordingly, there is need to reduce the latency in the clock bias provided in the correction signal.